Raef: A House Just for Us
“Where are we going?” “You’ll see.” “You said that an hour ''ago.” “And I’m saying it again.” Raef pouted out his lower lip and hunched his shoulders before letting out a dramatic sigh. “''I’m booooooooored.” “You, my love, are a drama king.” Az’s tease made it hard for Raef not to grin before he threw himself backwards so his back rested on the swaying backend of the horse and his arms dangled out to the side “I am not.” “You are, too.” Az chuckled and he reached under the smaller elf to push him back into a sitting position. “You’re going to smell like ass if you keep laying like that.” “You’d like it.” Raef would have cast a wink towards the orc, but it would have only been thwarted by the black cloth tied around his head to block his view. The cloth had been tied on nearly two hours prior, when they were part way into their day’s trip, and Az refused to let him take it off. Raef had no idea where they were going; all he knew was that they were still within the forest. “I like cleanliness, thank you very much.” Raef rolled his eyes, but he smiled. He remembered Az’s look of horror from when he had ungracefully stumbled over and vomited all over the poor orc. He didn’t think he had ever been so embarrassed in his life and he had made a feeble attempt at apologizing before the world uprooted itself. The next thing he was aware of was waking in a warm bed, dressed in an oversized shirt and pants. Despite his penchant for cleanliness, Az had lifted him up and carried him to an inn room to clean him up. Raef still wondered what Az had seen to take care of and he still wondered why the orc hadn’t run at the first chance he had. The elf’s thoughts were interrupted as the horse was halted and he felt Az’s large hands encircling his waist to help him off of the large beast. “Just a lil’ bit more.” Az’s breath was a soft tickle against Raef's ear, sending shivers down his back. “If I fall…” “I won’t let you.” Raef believed the words. In their time together, never had the orc failed him. As the air grew less dense from the closeness of the trees, he was drawn to a stop with his heart racing in anticipation. "Now?" “Now.” Az smiled as he undid the black cloth, brushing his fingers across the side of Raef’s neck before he rested his hand on the elf’s shoulder. “What do you think?” Sunlight flooded Raef’s vision and he had to squint until his vision cleared before his eyes widened at the sight before him. A cottage rested in the center of a glade, light blues and tans coloring the wood. Behind the cottage, a creek bubbled merrily, winding through neatly planted trees and bushes. He could only stare at the scene that unfolded before him and his hand slid up to grip Az's, twining their fingers together. He hesitated only a moment before he took the first step out into the sunlight. “I...I..." his words died on his lips as he wiped at the corners of his eyes with his free hand. His heart thudded in his chest and the smile on his face waged war with the tears threatening to spill. Az smiled at the breathless answer, following a step behind. “So, you like it?” “I love it.” Raef cast Az a warm smile over his shoulder. Soon he was at the door, twisting the knob, and pushing it inwards. They had spoken of building a home, planning a life together in the dark of the night, but there had been little hope of the dream coming true. They would always have to share their lives with others, never able to break free of those around them. Yet... …yet here they were, standing in the doorway of a home that was built just for them. Category:Vignettes